


Harry Potter and the interference

by Synthetic_darkness



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthetic_darkness/pseuds/Synthetic_darkness
Summary: Harry potters not truly a Potter and may be on the evil side of the war as a pawn.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the interference

Chapter 1

Harry Potters pov

 

In the past 2 school years there has been a lot of deceit going on i was being deceived by someone i thought of as a grandfather. The reason i know this is at the end of second year after everything that happened with the basilisk and me rescuing ginny i was left alone in the headmaster's office so i started looking around at all of his knick knacks and then i tripped over something that felt like a box so i looked down and there was a box there which i opened that was filled to the brim with papers. I looked at what the first paper was and it was my birth certificate but it had a different middle and last name on it just like there were different parent names. After i had retaken my seat the headmaster walks in and said i could go as everything was cleared up,i was thinking of the paper i thought maybe he was going to use it as a practical joke so i thought no more on it. I was walking down the hallway heading to the owlery to give hedwig a letter to take to mrs.weasley as i was going there i ran into Draco, i'm sure you're wondering why i'm thinking of him by his first name at the beginning of this year me and Ron got into a fight i went into a old abandoned classroom to vent and out of nowhere Draco walks in and he said aw is poor scarhead mad because of the weasel. I said yes and we started talking and it turns out that he's a great listener. After that we started hanging out in secret. Anyway back to the present i ran into Draco he said what's wrong harry and i said well you know how you've been telling me about the inheritance ritual that you can do at gringotts ,yeah what about it he said and i said well i think i want to do it what do you think,can your dad take me. Oh that's another thing i met the real Mr.Malfoy he's really nice when he's not in public. I met him when i ran away from the dursleys. Anyway Back to present Draco answered and said yeah sure, let me just send him a owl.  
Chapter2   
Harry Potters pov  
At Gringotts 

 

Harry,draco and mr.malfoy were meeting with Griphook to see about getting an inheritance test done. Griphook took them to the head manager ragnok and ragnok said yes and got out the knife and parchment.

 

Harry James Potter's Inheritance Test

Parents: Adopted Parents: James and Lily Potter 

Birth Parents: Severus Snape-Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy

Siblings: Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Birth Name: Phoenix Altair Malfoy 

Creature Inheritance: Veela (submissive) blocked 100% By: Albus Dumbledore

 

Creature mate(s): Tom Riddle-Slytherin, and Fenrir Greyback

Magical Blocks: Magical Core blocked 89% By: Albus Dumbledore

Animagus forms blocked 95% By: Albus Dumbledore

Intelligence blocked 90% By: Albus Dumbledore 

I sat there and stared in total shock. “Is this true? I..I’m reading this correctly?”   
“It is true young Lord Malfoy, the test can not lie.” Griphook replied   
“How?! He had no right to hide me from my family!” I said harshly, looking up from the parchment I noticed that Ragnok had left the room.” 

 

Chapter3  
Harry's pov   
“Griphook why did ragnok just leave the room?” I asked. Ragnok left the room to get lord malfoy and young lord malfoy.” Griphook replied.

 

With ragnok

 

Lord malfoy and young lord malfoy there is something of terrible importance that has happened would you mind floo calling consort malfoy this concerns all of you sir? Asked ragnok. Should I be very worried ragnok no sir it is a joyous thing you shall hopefully see. Ragnok responded.


	2. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be calling Harry Altair from now on!!  
> Thank you to all my faithful readers I hope you have enjoyed so far and I'm sorry for taking so long but I had a bad case of writers block!

 

I will be calling Harry by his birth name Altair from know on!!

Chapter 4  
At Malfoy manor  
“ Severus and Draco we must be heading to Gringotts it seems something of great importance has arisen and needs us to look at. I do not know what it is but ragnok said it will be a joyous thing so I can hope for the best! We must be going know so come along through the floo we go.” Lucius stated.

At gringotts after the malfoys flooded through  
“Ragnok where will we be going?” Asked Severus. “ just follow me consort malfoy , all shall be explained soon!”

  
With griphook and Altair

“Your family should be here soon and we can explain to them what's going on.” Griphook said. “Ok, thank you griphook and just to clarify with you I would like to be called Altair from now on!” Altair stated. “Very well young Altair we shall respect your wishes. But to clarify what are you going to do about Dumbledore?!” Asked griphook. “ I shall answer that and decide with my families help after everything is explained.” answered Altair.

With the malfoys and ragnok

“When I open this door I ask you to listen before you choose a course of action and decisions to be made!” Said ragnok. “Of course we will try to keep a open mind and listen to what you say and explain.” Answered the malfoy scion.

 

 


End file.
